codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Crash Course
Crash Course is the seventh episode of Season 4 and the 72nd episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis For some time now, X.A.N.A. has been targeting either Jeremie or Aelita in his attacks. This worries Jeremie: if ever the two of them become incapacitated, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd would never be able to use the Supercomputer on their own. While Aelita goes to the final round of auditions held by the Subdigitals, Jeremie tutors his reluctant friends how to run the computer. But suddenly, an attack from X.A.N.A. knocks Jeremie unconscious. With Aelita also absent, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd have no choice but to put their newly-learned skills to practice. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Leçon de choses. *Ironically, Jeremie is the only one not to use the super computer this episode. *The rest of the Subdigitals are seen in this episode. *Three unseen X.A.N.A. attacks are mentioned; the pool attack, the tree attack, and the gym attack. *Ulrich's farewell clip in Echoes is taken from this episode. Pictures Lecon_de_choses_008.jpeg|Odd with a girl. Lecon de choses 032.jpeg|Discussing X.A.N.A.'s attack. Jeremie.jpg|Jeremie reassures his friends that working the computer will be a piece of cake. Lecon_de_choses_087.jpeg|Ulrich and Yumi seems doesn't understand, while Odd fell asleep... Lecon de choses 105.jpg|Odd worried about Ulrich virtualizing him. Lecon de choses 111.jpg|Odd getting scanned. Odd gets Virtualizaed.png|Odd gets virtualized. Tumblr m2wadhObcV1qlvb12o1 500.png|Seems Ulrich has pressed a wrong button. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.jpg|A Men In Black spectre. Tumblr m2w9j1Gblp1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich attacks the Spectre. Lecon de choses 130.jpg|The Spectre jumps to Jeremie. Jeremy about to get Shocked.png|Jeremie about to get electroshocked. Jeremy after getting Shocked.png|Jeremie passing out. Lecon de choses 133.jpg|The Spectre leaves to go find Aelita. Yumi tries to find the Actived Tower.png|Yumi trying to help Odd find the Way Tower... Odd's head is gone.png|...but ends up taking his head from his body. Lecon de choses 171.jpg|Yumi leaves to go find Aelita. Lecon_de_choses_187.jpeg|Meanwhile, the Spectre is on it's way... Lecon de choses 194.jpg|Ulrich is working on the Supercomputer, while Jeremie is still laid unconscious. Lecon_de_choses_197.jpeg|Odd fight three Blok in Ice Sector. Tumblr m2wapjlVyE1qlvb12o1 500.png|Ulrich trying to find a program to virtualize Overboard. Lecon_de_choses_216.jpeg|Aelita running away from the Spectre. Lecon_de_choses_223.jpeg|The Spectre throw a driver away and steals his car. Lecon de choses 227.jpg|Odd on the Overbike. Lecon de choses 226.jpg|Still on his search for the Way Tower. Lecon de choses 231.jpg|A countdown appeared in the screen, at the time Yumi calling and Odd still searching. Ulrich going to the Scanner Room.png|After knowing it's a delayed virtualization program to Mountain Sector. Lecon de choses 246.jpg|Ulrich is scanned. Cousins ennemis 111.jpg|Ulrich is virtualized. Odd in a Way Tower.png|Odd in what he thought a Way Tower, trying to get to Mountain Sector.. Lecon de choses 262.jpg|..but he just getting back to Ice Sector. Lecon de choses 276.jpg|Ulrich watch the activated Tower from distance. Lecon de choses 274.jpg|Which is guarded by Krabs.. Lecon de choses 275.jpg|..and William. Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi virtualizing Aelita. Lecon de choses 281.jpg|She did it, Aelita virtualized just behind Ulrich. Lecon de choses 283.jpg|Aelita sneaking behind Ulrich. Aelita Scaring Ulrich.png|She surprises him. Ulrich Nearly Hits Aelita.png|Aelita almost hitted by Ulrich Lecon de choses 287.jpg|Yumi seeing the Spectre approaching her. Lecon de choses 290.jpg|Finally, Odd arriving in Mountain Sector. Lecon de choses 308.jpg|The Spectre about to finish Yumi off.. Odd saves yumi.png|..but she is saved by Odd. Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd virtualizing Yumi. Lecon de choses 306.jpg|William orders the Krabs to attack as soon as he sees Ulrich and Aelita. Lecon de choses 311.jpg|Ulrich told Aelita to fly. Lecon de choses 312.jpg|Aelita using Angel Wings. Lecon de choses 313.jpg|The Krabs starts to fire at Aelita.. Lecon de choses 314.jpg|..so she fly higher. Lecon de choses 353.jpg|Yumi protecting Aelita from William. Tumblr m2w9r8BQvd1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd distracts the spectre in an attempt to escape... Lecon_de_choses_356.jpg|...But is caught by the spectre. William hits Yumi.png|William hits Yumi in the air. William gets rid of Yumi.png|Thus devirtualizing her. Lecon de choses 374.jpeg|The Spectre about to finish Odd with the cables. Lecon_de_choses_382.jpeg|Jeremie awaked only to find his friends has stops X.A.N.A.'s attack. External Links The original summary can be found here. es:Curso intensivo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Needs info Category:Crash Course